When She Was My Girlfriend
by Lillyfan123
Summary: KyBe. The is a little something a wrote a while back. I found it and edited it but its unfinished so i may or may not add any new chapters. Kyle's mother is slightly out of character from what i can tell. Sorry guys. Enjoy and r&r for more chapters.


"I don't get it..."

Bebe looked off into the night sky, feeling tears slip down the cheeks that were already pink from the bitter cold of the coming night. The playground of the old school in which the two kids sat was completely and utterly deserted. The slightest imprint of a shoe had not graced the place in at least two years.

Regardless, the schoolyard had beautiful atmosphere, the moon shinning in an almost otherworldly nature on the field. Colorado was not a very populated place, to be truthful, and South Park was the only town for miles. The stars were all visible to the human eye, only adding to the serenity of the whole place.

Kyle was simply on his way back from the grocery store (he being sent by his mother), and stumbled upon a familiar looking female from his school. She was hard to miss. Her long golden locks where often frizzy and wavy, but that was part of her charm. Her blue-green eyes complemented her hair perfectly as well. She was, all and all, one of the most attractive of all the girls in the school, at least to Kyle. Not that he would tell anyone that.

He didn't really know her that well. They used to hang out a bit when they where younger, and she actually stole his first kiss, but it wasn't really a memorable event. Kyle didn't start liking girls until very recently; very recently being a few weeks after his Barmitspha. Before that, he couldn't stand them. He even went through a period where he suspected he may be gay and attempted to make-out with his best friend Stan. One thing led to another, and Kyle actually joined the goth kids for a time--however that is another tale.

Currently, he was focused on consoling the sobbing girl in the swing next to him. He hated it when people cried, especially girls. It made him feel more awkward then usual. They'd broken into a bag of cookies he'd bought at the store. It certainly wasn't on his mother's shopping list, but he managed to swipe them up with some extra money that was left.

_"It's just as well,"_ thought Kyle, _"Mom would be mad at me for getting sweets."_

"...why did my mother have to cheat on my dad?" Bebe continued telling her tale, unaware of Kyle's preoccupied thoughts. "I hate her."

"That's not true," Kyle interjected. "You don't hate your mom. She just made a mistake. It's human. It's nat-"

"She's a whore!" Bebe shouted. Kyle's mouth shut so fast he thought he may never speak again. Bebe got to her feet (which where bare) and walked over to the slide. Kyle promptly followed, carrying the bag of cookies with him, completely abandoning the other bags at the swing set. He'd retrieve them later. "It's one thing to realize that you're not in love with someone anymore. Yes, that person does suffer, but cheating on someone is just...just...SAD! What kind of person does something so terrible to somebody they used to love!?"

Kyle could not decide if he should respond or just let her rant, but after a few moment of a painful silence, he figured he should bring something to the table.

"I guess..." He paused, "I guess that some people just don't know any better. They are unhappy or unsatisfied, and they see something that looks good at first, but then it ends up horrible in the end." Kyle held out the bag, "Cookie?"

Bebe reached inside and pulled out three small cookies, placing them in her hand. _'Thanks Kyle'_ he thought he heard her whisper.

"I just don't think I can forgive her for doing this to us all..."

Kyle did not know what to say to her. As he watched her lazily lean against the slide, nibbling softly on the chocolate chip cookie, he suddenly found that he would give anything to make her troubles go away. Yet Kyle had learned as he grew older that you could not solve everyone's problems for them. Misfortunes are not made better with pity. However, he found that he did not pity Bebe in the least. Why should he pity her? She was strong; she just needed something to get her mind of her parent's problem.

"Do you want to come eat dinner at my house or something?"

"What?"

Alright, so maybe he should have thought that one through a little better...

...there is no use backing out now.

"Come have dinner with my family." Kyle said in a half order half question statement. Bebe blinked before bowing her head slightly. She didn't want to go back to her house, but meeting the Brovloski family wasn't exactly her idea of excitement.

Then she glanced at Kyle.

Kyle's over all personality was friendly. He had a somewhat awkward, gangly frame that held up an, oddly enough, handsome face with high cheek bones. His deathly frizzy hair was hidden under his usual green cap, but tuffs of it where springing out in random places. Kyle's eyes where a deep brown and placed above his slightly oversized nose. There was a light scattering of freckles that were barley noticeable unless you looked very close.

Overall, he seemed to glow with quirky warmth and it was adorable in the eyes of Bebe. If the rest of his family was like that, then she may move in with them.

Unfortunately, it had started to rain on there way to Kyle's house. Summer in Colorado sucked, mostly. It was fairly warm during the day, but at night it was just cold enough that it didn't snow, but it rained. It was a particularly cold, heavy rain that night.

The fourteen year olds were soaked to the bone by the time they arrived at the house. They set down the groceries where they stud and shed themselves of there shoes, jackets, gloves, and socks. Kyle desperately wanted to change, but thought it rude to do so if Bebe could not. Offering her his own clothes had crossed his mind, but he found himself beating away the idea after finding that it made him blush. Until, that is, Kyle's mother came in.

"Kyle!" She exclaimed at the sight of her dripping wet son. She opened her mouth to scold him for not changing until she discovered the extra teen in the room. "Who's this?"

"Mom, this is Bebe. We met up uhm..while I was walking home from the store. Can she stay and eat with us tonight?" Kyle asked. Bebe could not help but feel a little out of place. She feared that, from what she'd heard about Kyle's mother, she would be sent home. However, she was happy to hear Kyle's mother say:

"I don't see why not, Bubby; that is, only if it is okay with your parents, sweet heart." Kyle's mother said while picking up the groceries. Bebe nodded quickly. "Kyle, why don't you kids change? Of course you'll have to let Miss Bebe borrow some of your clothes. We wouldn't want you two getting sick."

Kyle cursed at his mother (something he was later ashamed of) under his breathe. The very thing he feared he would have to do had become a reality. He motioned for Bebe to follow him up the stares and she did so. Upon reaching the top, they turned left and entered Kyle's room. Kyle later acknowledged that this was the first time a girl, other than his mother, had ever set foot in his room.

"Sorry it's messy." Kyle said.

"Mine's worse." Bebe smiled kindly. Kyle laughed slightly and turned in search of something for Bebe to wear. Should he give her some of his underwear? No, he mould just give her a shirt and pants. He swiftly pulled out a plain white shirt and long pajama pants featuring . He looked over at her and blushed slightly, hoping they met her standers. "Is this okay?"

"Sure." Bebe smiled wider. She seemed so calm about this. "…and Kyle?"

"Yeah?" he asked shakily. Why was he so damn nervous?

"Uhm...nothing." Bebe hushed. Kyle cocked a brow. But before he could elaborate, she was gone out of his room and into the bathroom she had clearly seen previously. Kyle breathed easier and quickly changed into jeans and a brown tee-shirt, leaving on his trade mark cap.

Hopefully dinner wouldn't be to bad, but what after that? He certainly did not want to take Bebe home. Her parents would be arguing all night. So what was he to do?


End file.
